


Печенье по-корусантски

by TheSoulkeeper, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Сладкое печенье в виде истребителя Кайло Рена по рецепту от канцлера Хакса. Работа вдохновлена командным переводом Треворроу!АУ «Печеньки над Корусантом».
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	Печенье по-корусантски

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Печеньки над Корусантом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054637) by [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021). 



> Оригинал: [cookies above coruscant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998694%22) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote) ❤

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/810251090259476540/1.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/810251128872239144/2.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/810251159863296040/3.jpg)


End file.
